With spread of a high-speed communication technique, proposed has been a technique capable of viewing a broadcast program received by a TV receiver installed in a house or a recording program stored in the TV receiver or a video recorder in the house, outside by a portable terminal such as a smartphone or a tablet terminal through a network. As such a technique, for example, Patent Document 1 is described below.
Patent Document 1 below discloses the following technique: when a control unit of a portable phone transmits playback instruction information to an HDD recorder through a network I/F, the control unit (of the portable phone) receives data from the HDD recorder through the network I/F so as to display the data on a display. A control unit of the HDD recorder plays back a program that has been recorded. Then, the data that has been played back is converted from an MPEG2 format into an H264 format. Then, the data is transmitted to the portable phone through the network I/F.